


What Belongs to Me

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Gutting, Kidnapping, Rescue, Smut, mad love, more smut, they have a healthy relationship, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn gets kidnapped and the Joker is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Belongs to Me

Harley pushed, rolling Joker onto his back. Their kissing was becoming more heated while they wrestled with each other. They were almost biting as they rolled again so that he was on top. Harley ran her hands up his back, one hand going into his hair, nearly clawing at his scalp. They were both naked, having just completed a successful heist, murders were at the perfect amount, no Bats AND they had screwed over the Penguin All and all a good night and now they were going to top it off with incredible sex. 

Harley dragged her nails down the back of his neck. Joker shuddered with a deep chuckle, his teeth gnawing, caressing down her throat to her collarbone, his tongue seeking her nipple when he shifted lower. He bit her when he found it, hard and rosy. He just had to bite her—it was an urge he couldn't fight. 

She groaned when Joker started to suck hard, almost painfully at her right nipple before he shifted to give the same attention to the other breast. She had managed to slide her hand down between them grabbing his thick erection in her grip. She stroked him hard up and down, pumping him until he was begging her to stop. Joker groaned against her breasts sitting up and grabbing the wrist of that hand. “Stop Harley!” 

She did, but with a grin on her lips. She loved having him on the edge like this, under her control. He gave her a wicked grin, taking the hand he held and pressed it over her head, the fingers of his other hand sliding into her. She gasped, rising partly off the bed. “Let's see how wet I can make you, Harley sweets.” He chuckled, thrusting his fingers into her again. 

“OH, Mr. J!” She writhed under him while he held her one hand down, she grabbed his shoulder with the other, pressing her fingernails into his skin. His thumb rolled slowly over her hardened bud while his long fingers found just the right place to bend into her making her undulate with building passion. He grinned watching her face, her body, the way her breasts rose with her panting, her hips rolling into the thrusts of his fingers. If she didn't come soon, it might kill him. But no sooner had he thought it than she cried out, bursting like a damn over his hand. His grin became wider. “That's my girl, Harley.” 

He removed his fingers which made his aching lover pout. “Oh puddin...” 

“Don't worry, gumdrop, I'll take care of you.” He let go of her wrist and was about to position himself to take her when she startled him with one of her gymnastic moves twisting around and flipping him onto his back. The next second she was straddling him, her long blonde hair a mess while her blue eyes dancing with wicked pleasure. “Yer mine, Mr. J.” 

Joker chuckled throwing his arms to the sides. “I surrender!” 

Harley leaned over the bed, rattling around before she came up holding a pair of handcuffs. She giggled and waved them in front of Mr. J. He started to snicker and then burst into full on laughter when she pulled his arms above his head and cuffed him to the headboard. She bit the side of her bottom lip sliding her hands down his chest giving him a predatory gaze. Her nails grazed his ivory skin rubbing her wetness over him. Joker shuddered feeling how wet she was, how hot for him. 

She rubbed the head of his erection against her heated opening, sweet wetness covered him just before she lowered herself down taking him in and squeezing tightly. They both groaned with pleasure, the Joker throwing his head back against the pillows completely surrendering to Harley. She started to fuck and grind her hips with abandon. He yanked against the handcuffs while she moved, watching her, his green eyes intense. Her breasts bounced slightly and when she leaned forward to kiss him, the feel of her hardened nipples against his chest was erotic. 

She came quickly, digging her fingers into his chest throwing her head back when she cried out. Her back arched in a sinuous curve. “Oh Joker!!!” She squeezed him hard with her inner muscles. 

He nearly came right then, but he had decided to hold back. Oh she was not going to get what she wanted just yet. She slipped off of him crawling backwards down his body a wicked look in her eyes. “Harley, you should uncuff me...” 

She giggled then in a sing-song voice. “Not yyeettt!” 

Before he could say another word her mouth was moving up and down his shaft. He snarled out a groan trying to hold back, but damn it, she was persistent. He jerked his wrists against the cuffs, groaning while Harley moved her mouth, sucking slowly, up and down. 

Sex after a successful job was always some of the best! It was always good, but after-heist sex was just a little more...exciting. She giggled listening to the way he groaned and writhed while her mouth tried to get him to come. He struggled, but he wasn't going to let her win. It took an effort of will to concentrate while she was sucking on him so exquisitely, but he managed to get out of the cuffs. When she felt him grab her, Harley squeaked in surprise. He tossed her over onto her back before he pressed her down into the mattress, a wide wicked grin on his face. Green eyes roamed down her face, over her breasts; he grinned pulling his bottom lip between his teeth looking like he was ready to eat the most delicious meal possible. 

“Mr. J?” Harley's eyebrows popped up. She was giggling with anticipation when his head lowered and his tongue entered her, spreading her legs wide, his tongue lavishing her. She was so turned on after a couple of orgasms that his tongue was like icing on the cake. She cried out, arching into his mouth--his oh so wicked mouth. He chuckled at the sounds she was making holding off his own fulfillment to coax a few more orgasms out of her. He buried his tongue in her, sucking and lapping. She grabbed his hair tightening her grip while his tongue discovered new ways to make her scream. He moved from pleasing her with his tongue to her clitoris, the urge to bite returning. His teeth slid deliciously over her, just scraping over her sensitive bundle of nerves until he almost had her screaming. 

He came up slowly grinning, sitting back on his knees, his mouth glistening from her on his lips. He waggled his eyebrows at her just before he grabbed his erection, sliding himself against her opening. Harley mewled, writhing for his attention until he gave in and took her. He lean down on his arms, his green hair a mess, but she loved it that way. 

She grinned up at him. “I love you,” she hissed reaching up to stroke his face. Joker moved to kiss her palm before he started thrusting, a gradual, sensual in-and-out rhythm. When he slowed their love-making down, which was rare, it made Harley want to scream. She loved it when he was tender with her, a demonstration of his emotions in action instead of words. His tenderness was hidden, shown at unexpected times when they were alone and sometimes, even more rarely, around others. 

She tugged him down covering his face with kisses before capturing his mouth in a lingering, erotic kiss. Joker moaned while her hands moved along his shoulders, once again her fingers in his hair, stroking the back of his neck. 

He dropped down speeding up his thrusts burying his mouth against her neck, then her ear hissing. “You're mine, Harley. Mine forever.” Then quieter, almost like he didn't mean for her to hear the words, but he hissed on a whisper of sound. “I love you.” 

That was when she came again. Her orgasm moved through her like wave, crashing down causing her whole body to arch up. She cried out, the sound of her pleasure broke his control and Joker spilled into her with a gruff cry of climax. 

They lay there wrapped around each other for a long while until Harley giggled. “You're heavy.” 

He grinned. “Which part of me?” 

She giggled, nibbling his chin. He chuckled rolling off and out of her. She shuddered when he pulled out before flopping back on the bed stretching, her arms over her head luxuriating like a very happy cat. Joker cleaned off, grabbed his slacks and slipped them on walking out of the room barefoot. 

“Whatcha doing, puddin?” Harley called. 

“Getting us something to eat, kitten!” he called back. 

Soon they were back to lying naked in bed together eating ice cream and giggling at cartoons. 

* 

Cobblepot paced in front of his fireplace. He was so angry he could kill the Joker if that was even fucking possible! The man was...he growled, slamming his umbrella against the side of the fireplace making the photos covered with cobwebs rattle. A small group of his men were trying to remain calm while Penguin had his tantrum. Not only had Joker screwed him out of his half of the money, he had almost gotten half of his men arrested, almost got the Batman involved and then on top of everything; he had blown up the museum too!! 

Cobblepot snarled. He was going to find a way to get back at him! Somehow. He wanted to hurt Joker. How, though, was the question. Nothing really bothered that fucking clown. Penguin glared at his men. The ones standing before him were his most trusted. “I need ideas! I want to make the Joker pay!” 

One man, a tall, heavily built man with shaggy black hair named Beefy, spoke up. “Maybe we can frame him?” 

Penguin spat. “Next!” 

Hammer stepped forward looking his usual underfed self in his raggedy clothes and unkempt hair. Hammer was a strange name for the slender man, but it wasn't for strength that he carried that nickname—it was for the hammer he used as a weapon. “Maybe we take that Harley Quinn from him?” 

Cobblepot stopped his pacing and turned to glare at Hammer, repeating slowly. “Take Harley Quinn?” 

Hammer looked nervous. “Well, yeah, Penguin. He always has her with him now and well...he seems to like her. It might throw him off his game if we take his dame.” 

Penguin smiles slowly. “Take his dame...I like it.” His tiny eyes traveled over his men. “Now let's plan how we are going to do this and get our money back.” 

* 

It was a few days later. Harley was out shopping while Joker was hiding out in his work room. She left him happily muttering over a new plan he was working on. She looked like anyone else today. Her long blonde hair was combed out into soft waves, she was wearing a pair of bright red shorts and a tank top that read “The Joke's On You” across the front and a pair of high tops in bright red, the last part of her “regular” outfit was her glasses. She looked gorgeous and cute while she walked down the street (if the appraising stares from more than a few men were any indication) heading to the nearby grocery store to pick up a few things.

She was unaware that someone was following her, that someone had picked up her trail. As she entered the store, Harley picked up a hand basket and proceeded to make her way down the aisles picking up a few necessities. She stopped in the front of the milk sections picking up a can of whipped cream, giggling to herself. She was about to get some ice cream when a hand came around her face, covering her mouth. She dropped her basket about ready to kick the living shit out of this person when a needle painfully hit her neck injecting her with something. 

Gotham, being Gotham, no one paid much attention when a young woman was then picked up and carried out the back of the store leaving her basket, the contents spilled across the aisle. 

* 

Joker wasn't aware of the time at all. He was too busy working on his next trap for Batman. He wanted to blow something up this time. He hadn't had a good explosion in weeks! He was working on a list of possible targets when he decided that perhaps he would just blow them all up! That would be so much fun!! Or maybe he would just set some random car bombs. That was when he sat up straight. He should ask Harley!! Plus, he was starving. Usually she would have brought him something to eat by now. He got up heading out of his “study” yelling. “Harley!!” 

He stopped in the middle of the living room. He was only wearing a pair of his striped purple slacks, suspenders and nothing else. He stood there narrowing his eyes. It was empty. No one and no sound at all. “Harley?” 

Alright, she might still be out, weird, but...he flopped down on the couch crossing his arms over his chest to wait. He tapped his foot after waiting for five minutes: he was annoyed. He stood up and went to their bedroom to get dressed. For some reason, there was a tiny bead of fear in his gut mixed with anger, an anger that was becoming stronger by the minute. He called her cell several times, but it only went to voice mail. 

He started to pace, his hands fidgeting behind his back. The Joker did not “worry.” It was a new and uncomfortable feeling for him. But when Harley still had not come back after several hours he was beyond worried. That was when his cellphone went off. Joker narrowed his eyes at the thing. He only liked to use cellphones to keep in touch with Harley and to detonate bombs. Maybe it was his pumpkin?! He picked it up and glared at the screen. Unknown number. 

“I'm going to kill you!” He answered the phone. 

“Really, that might be a shame considering we have your girl.” The voice was familiar,the stupid squawk... 

“Penguin?” Joker sneered. 

“Ah, yes it's me. The one you screwed out of his half of the haul the other night...remember? Well, I want all of it now. Unless you want your pretty little dame here to pay the price?” 

Joker started to seethe with anger and then he stared to laugh, the laughter turning into hysterics. 

“What are you laughing about?!” Cobblepot sneered. 

Trying to catch his breath between laughs, the Joker's voice took on a deadly ring. “I'm laughing because you and your goons are going to suffer so gloriously.” 

Then he hung up the phone. 

* 

Penguin stared at the phone, then looked at Harley Quinn sourly. She was duct taped to a chair, her bottom lip split and bloody with a nasty bruise blossoming under her right eye along with her scabbed up and bloody knuckles. Her clothing had been torn in the fight, almost to the point of indecency, but she had fought like a crazy hellion. Even though his men outnumbered her, she had almost slipped away. 

“Joker is going to kill all of you!” Harley snarled. 

One of the henchmen made a rude noise. “He might decide he likes the money more toots.” 

Cobblepot snarled. “You better hope not! This whole plan was your idea, Hammer.” 

Quinn snarled with a quieter, more menacing tone. “He is going to make you all suffer!” 

“Someone shut up that insufferable woman!” Cobblepott snarled. 

Hammer grabbed the duct tape and put a piece over her mouth. Harley screamed behind it, her eyes narrowed in anger. 

* 

Joker flexed his fingers into tight fists. They had Harley. He was so angry that for a moment he couldn't see straight. Then he slowly started forming a plan. It was elegant in its simplicity. Destroy everything the Penguin loved until he gave her back. Where to start? He smiled slowly as it dawned on him...the night club, The Iceberg Lounge. Hmm... Joker arrived at the night club an hour later. The bouncer at the door put a hand out after giving him a once over. “I was told no one in a purple suit was to be allowed in tonight. So shove off.” 

Joker giggled. “But I'm sure this place could use a clown? Don't you think?” 

“Look weirdo, fuck off or I will have to get physical with you.” The bouncer snarled. 

The Joker snickered. “Fine.” As he spoke, Joker pulled a long knife from his jacket. Before the man could react, Joker moved swiftly and stabbed the bouncer in the eye. 

The people behind them started to scream. Joker just ignore the screamers, pulling out a pistol and strolled into the club. Two more security men came toward him. One of them made a grab for him, trying to wrestle him to the ground. Joker decided to save his bullets and ducked. He dodged easily moving with a dancer's grace, slipping his gun back into its holster and pulling out a vial that might have been mistaken for mace. “You need to smile more, enjoy your work.” He sprayed the man in the face. The man stumbled backward clawing at his face for a few seconds before he started to laugh, shaking with hysterics. 

“And you need lighten up too, my friend. Don't be such a boob.” Joker slammed the flat of his hand into the other man's jaw snapping the guy's head backwards. He dropped down into a crouch, kicked his leg out in a sweep kick that took the man's legs out from under him. Joker stood swiftly and easily walked over the guy, spraying him in the face while he moved deeper into the bar. “So, anyone wanna tell me where the Penguin likes to hide out?” Joker looked around while customers screamed and tried to flee. Joker sighed, pulling his pistol out and shooting into the ceiling. 

“EVERYONE SHUT UP. I'm trying to ask a question!” 

The screaming stopped. All eyes turned to him. “Good—now where is that fat bird? 

A young man with large ears walked closer. “Mr. Cobblepott isn't here tonight.” 

Joker rolled his eyes. “Well since he hasn't come out to greet me I gathered he wasn't here. So where would he be, huh?” 

The big eared man frowned. “Maybe at home?” 

Joker aimed the gun at the guy and fired at his feet, missing by millimeters. The man twitched in fear. 

“And where might home be?” The guy looked scared. “I have no idea!” Joker sighed and shot him in the stomach. 

“Okay, who knows were that wobbling pigeon is?” Joker walked slowly, turning once in a while to point the barrel at someone. 

“There's a warehouse up on 5th that he likes to keep things at...he might be there?” This came from a man with a Mohawk with bi-colored glasses, one lens black, the other white. Joker grinned that slow wickedly wide smile of his. “Thank you.” He surprised everyone by putting his weapon away and walking toward the door. At the last second he turned. “You guys have been a hoot.” Then he tossed a bomb into the main room over his shoulder. 

* 

“Sir?” 

Alfred had heard about the explosion and from his own personal sources had learned that the Joker was on the rampage. Batman was helping on the other side of the city with a “Scarecrow” problem when Alfred buzzed him. 

“What is it?” Bruce was watching as the cops loaded up the van to Arkham. 

“Well sir, word on the street is that there is a fight happening right now between the Joker and the Penguin My sources say that Penguin kidnapped Harley Quinn.” 

Batman went quiet for a moment and then hissed. “I'm on my way.” 

* 

Joker stole a cab and drove through the city streets, running lights and paying no heed to things like speed limits. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in aggravation as he made his way to the docks and the warehouse district, but first he had made a stop back home to load up the taxi with all sorts of fun toys. He would burn everything the Penguin had—everything—to the ground. No one took something that was his, no one. But most especially Harley. Harley was like stealing his smile! No one took the Joker's smile! 

He turned onto the street and saw one of the warehouses was lit up. He smiled slowly, parking his car a slight distance out of the way and picked out a few choice toys to bring with him before he headed over to the warehouse. 

Inside the warehouse, Penguin paced. They had heard nothing from the Joker in nearly an hour. They had gotten word that a bomb had gone off at the nightclub though. In his anger Penguin had hit Harley leaving what would turn into a nasty bruise along her jaw. All of this had gone wrong very quickly. He was debating letting her go and getting the hell out of there when everyone stopped at the sound of maniacal laughter. 

Harley grinned behind the duct tape across her mouth, her eyes narrowing. Penguin snarled at his men, “Find him!” 

He stepped over to Harley placing the tip of his umbrella against her neck. 

Joker snickered, watching the goons scatter, though his smile drooped slightly when he saw Harley taped to the chair, Penguin standing behind her with one of his trick umbrellas at her throat. Two of Cobblepott's men stood watch while the others searched for him. Joker snickered, moving about so he could drop down right in front of them. 

He landed in a crouch, standing up slowly. The men immediately had their guns on him glancing behind at Cobblepott. “Well, well, Penguin..so you assumed I would simply give you the money for her? Didn't even consider I might not care? Or maybe I care too much? Hmm...” He completely ignored the weapons aimed at him tapping a long gloved finger against his chin. 

“I wonder which it is?” He smiled very slowly, his green eyes glinting with undisguised malice. Harley started to giggle behind her gag. 

“Look, I will kill her, Joker! Just give me the money!” Penguin shoved the tip of the umbrella against her neck, his other hand in her hair yanked her head backwards. Something twitched in the corner of Joker's eyes, something maniacal and violent, but that was just the moment a black form came crashing down from the ceiling. 

Joker jumped out of the way, but the two men holding guns on him moved too slowly, Batman slamming them both down unconscious to the floor. Joker rolled for cover coming back up to giggle. “Hiya, Bats! Whatcha doing here? I mean, we are just having a sorta “internal squabble.” nothing for the old truth and justice hero to worry about.” 

Batman glared at Joker before turning to glance at Penguin who still had his umbrella at Harley's neck. “You're all going to jail. The police are on their way.” 

Joker snickered and stood up. “Aw, come on, Batty boy. Look—he took my girl. You understand...oh well maybe you don't. Living the bachelor life? Well some of us have...” Here he put his fingers up to make air quotes. “Relationships and the flightless wonder here has violated a code by taking my girl in exchange for money. I mean—who does that?” He grinned. “Oh yeah. I have, haven't I? Well, this is different because he took my girl!” 

Batman sighed turning to look at Penguin “Let her go, Cobblepott. This is over.” 

Penguin looked between Joker and Batman, but then sneered. “You know, gents. I think I will stay right where I am thank you.” 

Harley started fighting the tape and even though no one could hear what she was saying, it didn't take a genius to figure out it was not flattering. Penguin shoved the umbrella painfully against her neck. “Looks like we have a stand off, Batsy!” Joker giggled sitting down cross-legged on the floor, pulling open his jacket which made everyone tense, but the green haired man only pulled out a bag of gummi bears and started to toss them into his mouth one by one, grinning while he chewed. 

Batman snarled, annoyed while the they all just stood there. Batman didn't want to help Joker, he had just blown up a nightclub, but he didn't want Penguin to kill Harley when he could prevent it. Joker was watching him with a slight smirk on his face; he knew the Batman had little choice, he just had to wait him out. 

Penguin did not have the patience to wait, he made the mistake of cocking his umbrella. Batman was swift, flinging out a batarang that struck the umbrella, forcing the weapon away from Harley's neck and then angled up to hit Penguin in the chest. Harley was flung backwards as Penguin stumbled and tried to regain his balance by grasping the back of the chair. Joker leapt to his feet, moving swiftly past Batman into a slide that would have made any baseball player proud, grabbed Harley—still taped to the chair—and tossed a bomb over his shoulder that exploded into thick smoke before disappearing from view. 

Batman and Penguin were having coughing fits, but that was all; the smoke was nonlethal. Joker dragged Harley into the shadows, quickly working to cut her free. When he got her loose from the chair, Harley flung herself into his arms. “PUDDIN!!” 

“Shhhhh!!! Damn it, Harley!” Joker grinned though holding her tightly against him, before shoving her away. He held her chin in his gloved hand and checked her face, his expression morphing from amused to downright terrifying. “Who did this?” 

“One guy named Hammer and the Penguin” She spoke softly. 

Joker's smile returned slowly. He pulled his gun out and put it in her hand. “I have a taxi outside. Go and get in and wait for me.” 

“But Puddin...” Harley took the weapon starting to whine, but he put a finger to her lips. “No, you let me take care of this pumpkin. You go wait in the car and look pretty.” He grinned running his thumb over her lips before he pulled her roughly in for a kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, despite her lip being split. His kiss was like heaven. They parted and Joker smacked her on the rear as she took off getting a saucy smile from her. But now it was time to make someone pay for hurting his girl. 

* 

Hammer had seen the Bat arrive and managed to stay hidden. But then Joker threw that smoke bomb and disappeared. All he had to do now was wait until the Bat left with the boss, then he could head to the hideout. He was about to try to slip off when suddenly he felt a sharp point in the middle of his back. “Hammer? What a weird name...hmm...tell me if ya heard this one...A man is in court for murder and the judge says, "You are charged with beating your wife to death with a hammer." A voice at the back of the court says, "You bastard." The judge continues: "You are also charged with beating your daughter to death with a hammer." Again the voice at the back of the court says, "You bastard." The judge says: "We cannot have any more of these outbursts from you. What is the problem?" The man at the back of the court says, "Fifteen years I lived next door to that bastard, and every time I asked to borrow a hammer, he said he didn't have one!" Joker started laughing, but Hammer didn't respond at all. 

“Ah, no sense of humor? Really, that's too bad. I thought it was pretty funny.” Joker stabbed him through the back, the blade tip showing up just under his breastbone and then he ripped it downwards before Joker pushed him off. Joker grabbed him, twisting him around and shoving him up against a crate. “You really should learn to smile more.” Then he swiftly cut a bit smile into Hammer's face before letting the man drop to the floor. He sighed. “Penguin will simply have to wait since Bats has him.” Then he turned and walked over to Harley. 

* 

Joker got Harley home where he insisted on carrying her up to their hideout. She kept her mouth shut letting him do what he was going to do. He undressed them both before carrying her into the shower. She said not a word while he washed her, careful of her scraped hands, cuts and swelling lip. He washed her hair tenderly, rinsing all the soapy subs away. He carried her out and dried her off carefully, before carrying her back to their bed. He laid her on the bed, cupping her face to take a long, tender, passionate kiss from her mouth. She started to speak, but he put a finger to her lips. He laid her down, rolled her over, parting her legs. She smiled knowing what was coming when he lifted her hips up.

She felt him at her entrance, hard and ready, just before he slowly entered her. He pressed her into the mattress, grabbing her hands and twining his fingers with hers, thrusting into her, burying himself deep inside her She groaned with pleasure. Joker bit down on her shoulder, his fucking became harder and faster; there was almost a desperate edge to it. She came with a cry, squeezing his fingers tightly in her grip. Joker kept going, keeping his body pressed tight to her, thrusting, eliciting another and another cry of climactic pleasure from her until he could hold back no longer. His lips against her ear, he groaned out his climax low and long, buried inside her. 

He whispered against her ear, giggling softly. “Lavender's green, diddle, diddle, Lavender's blue, You must love me, diddle, diddle, cause I love you...” 

They stayed that way for a long time, until their breathing calmed and she giggled. “You're heavy.” 

Joker laughed before he pulled out, but he only rolled off of her enough to grab her into his arms, wrapping them tight around her, holding her against him. “Did they do anything else?” He whispered, a deadly edge to his voice. 

She nuzzled against his chest. “No, just hit me a few times.” 

“Good, I would have been put out if I had killed that one guy without properly torturing him.” His grip tightened around her. 

He kissed her forehead. “You're mine. No one touches what is mine.” He stroked his fingers through her hair. “No one is ever going to hurt you again,” he hissed under his breath before adding softly. “My love...”


End file.
